


Redondillas

by D-Hess (Hessefan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/D-Hess
Summary: Redondillas en su mayoría, pero también otro tipo de poesía al azar.
Kudos: 3





	1. Me has hecho

Me siento paloma encerrada

Mi corazón un nido vacío.

Mis ojos confiesan un amorío

que me ha dejado dolida.

Me he descubierto cuervo

Por el cielo voy de pena en pena

Mi viaje nunca culmina

y he siempre de empezar de nuevo.

¿Merezco ser mujer de lágrima?

Tú me has matado

Tú, hábil cazador, por ti he llorado.

Viviré mientras gima.

Me has convertido en silencio

En mi soledad no hay esperanzas;

ella, que todo lo abraza, que todo lo alcanza

Me has hecho así: entero vacío.

Me he creído paloma,

cuervo pecador

que no merece el amor

tan solo la lágrima.


	2. Nuevo día

Hoy es otro día,  
hoy las cosas son distintas y el ayer pasado.  
Dejar que la corriente fluya y que todo se acomode  
No va a ser fácil (nadie dijo que lo sería)  
Va a doler  
Pero es necesario  
O tal vez no  
Es algo que yo no puedo precisar  
Sólo sé que hoy es otro día  
Que hoy todo comienza de nuevo  
Que hay nuevas oportunidades  
Que hay puertas que se cierran  
Y otras cerradas que se abren  
Solo debo creer en mi  
En que puedo  
En que soy yo la persona que construye ese camino  
Hoy me prometí no mirar atrás  
Empezar una historia nueva  
Dar vuelta la página  
Acabar con el libro que empecé  
Y comenzar a leer uno nuevo  
Hoy es hoy  
No controlo el mañana  
Ni ya tampoco el pasado  
No miro hacia atrás  
Ni miro hacia adelante  
Me miro a mi misma.  
  
Y me veo, de pie, sobre el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sé que no tiene ritmo ni cadencia, ni nada, no importa... así nació, así quedará]


	3. Pecado

¿No ves que no puedo amar?  
Soy Thais de noche y día.  
Mi cuna estará vacía  
¿No queda más que penar?

Estoy en la búsqueda de un abrazo  
que he de rechazar dolida  
para darte alas, para darte vida.  
Y por sentir así sollozo.

¿No escuchas mi llanto?  
Mis lágrimas son silenciosas.  
No me aguardan esperanzas.  
¿No ves que Afrodita ha muerto?

Sumergida en una lágrima  
Sé que lo merezco.  
He inconscientemente busco  
estar a solas con mi alma.


	4. Girondo

Estoy.  
La conocí [porque]  
quise conocerla [pero]  
me sedujo lo sencillo,  
el apego a lo evidente,  
la devoción por la vida,  
a la unión.  
He mantenido contacto con lo vivo.  
Si de algo no he renegado es del aprecio.  
Rehusaba lo inalterable.  
Me repugnaba lo agitado.  
No me intrigaba lo sensato,  
lo atractivo [pero]  
Estoy para lo móvil  
para lo habitado.  
Cuando vino a buscarme de nuevo le dijeron:  
"Se ha arrepentido"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en un poema de Girondo cuyo nombre hoy se me escapa :p

**Author's Note:**

> Como pseudo editora que soy huelga decir que este y todos mis trabajos están protegidos. En pocas palabras, cualquier tipo de plagio desencadenará acciones legales contra la persona. Igual no creo que nadie quiera robarme nada, pero abro el paraguas por las dudas.


End file.
